The Spirit of the Keyblade
by Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: The Spirits of all the keyblades hang out. The Keyblades also explain the contract between them and their master, how they choose who wields them. (Has hints of The Little Heart, but you don't need to read that to understand this.)
1. To Keep the Oath and Resist Oblivion

Note: Oblivion and Oathkeeper's designs, for the most part, are based off their human interpretations by eus-mylus. Personality and everything else is minnneeee. ALSO EARTHSHAKER HAS BEEN REPLACED BY RAINFELL.

"Ugh, there's nothing on." Soul Eater said, stuffing the remote in her sharp toothed mouth, chomping on it in annoyance. She was bored, incredibly bored. The fact that she could not touch the buttons on the remote was just another thing that made her annoyed.

Soul Eater, from a physical point of view, was, quite gorgeous. She had long, luscious black hair which curly and swirled this way and that, with a combed shine that glossed over it. Her eyes had beautiful curled eyelashes, but were tired and had little black circles under them. She had a pointed nose, similar to a snake's, and cartoonishly sharp pointed teeth. Soul Eater had a turtle-neck black top on, which long sleeves torn at the ends which acted as arms. She wore a belt with a blue eye in the center and gears on the right and left side on her waist. The rest of her body downwards, was two soul eater blades inwards to form a sort of tail. Beautiful? Yes. Pleasent and polite? No.

"Heyyy! I wanted to use that!" Oathkeeper yelled out. She ran into the room with Oblivion, their hands always holding the other's. The two were always with each other, Oathkeeper constantly giggling and hooking arms at Oblivion's side. They were complete opposites in appearance: Oblivion, with his tall dark broad structure, demon wings coming out of his back shoulders and Oathkeeper's tiny limber petite frame and short dress, angel wings poking out of her own back shoulders. "Rainy-senpai, Souly-chan ate the remote!" She said stomping her feet, her short white dangly strands of hair shook in tune with her words.

"Why do you have to constantly get into fights with everyone, Soul Eater-kun?" Rainfell said with a sigh. He closed the book he was reading and got up from the table. He spoke with kindness, but was strict at the same time.

"Yeah, Dawny-chan is much better." Oathkeeper said with a tone that resembled an impatient child. The keyblade spirit may've looked like a young teen, but her mentality sometimes was the one of a child. Soul Eater narrowed her eyes at the young keyblade spirit from the living room couch. "One, I'd like it if you didn't refer to my other self as a cleaning solution," she started "two, but she's soooo boring. She's just soooo nice and soooo polite."

Soul Eater placed a half opened book on her face and lied down in her anger. "It's not our fault your a keyblade of darkness and she's a keyblade of… well, more light than you." Rainfell explained. Way to the Dawn didn't like being affiliated with the light or darkness.

"But Rainy-senpai, you know we can't choose whether or not were Darkness or Light. We are drawn to the masters whose needs and wishes share the same needs and wishes of our own." Oathkeeper said with a cheerful smile, playfully kissing Oblivion's upper arm with a light peck. "If Riri-chan likes Soul Eater-chan then we can't change that."

" _Liked._ I'm not his keyblade anymore." Soul Eater said distastefully with a hiss. "That the whole reason why… the reason why Way to the Dawn exists. His wishes changed, so I did too."

"Aw, Souly-chan…" Oathkeeper said, tears welling up in her eyes out of sympathy for this keyblade of darkness. For a moment, Oathkeeper seemed to pity her.

"At least my wielder isn't a comatose vegetable." Soul Eater said, her saddened tone gone within seconds, a wicked smile forming on her lips underneath the hardcover book over her face. "Say that again." Rainfell said with a straight face and threatening tone, his body with calm, but his demeanor was anything but welcoming. Immediately he was seen stretching out its keyblade form over her body, blade at her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Soul Eater said, her voice drenched in that usual sadistic tone. She knew far too well she had struck all of them. The frightened Oathkeeper hid behind Oblivion, shaking. She was had light green shoes on, but had a tattoo of "光" on her left foot and bandages going up her leg to about an inch below her knee. She tip-toed over Oblivion's tall shoulders, barely being able to see what was going on, as Oblivion protectively put his wings around her.

"Take. It. Back." Rainfell stated, pressing the blade gently onto Soul Eaters neck. "We all know you're not going to do it, so put it away. You look like a fool." Soul Eater responded, rolling her eyes. A keyblade of the Light wouldn't do something as insane as kill another keyblade.

"If you think just because I'm on the Light side, that'll stop me, it won't. If it's not already clear, I don't necessarily like keyblades of Darkness, and you are just about pushing me over the limit. The only reason I haven't killed you, is because I think Riku still needs you, and I wouldn't want to hurt him." Someway through Rainfell's threat, the book fell off Soul Eater's face, revealing her to the keyblade spirit's piercing glare. Soul Eater gulped. She realized what sort of situation she was in, and started sweating in fear.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, now could you pretty please for the love of all things good, get yourself away from my neck?" Soul Eater pleaded. Rainfell gave her a second glance over and the blade flashed away in a spurt of light. He walked away silently, snatching his book from a nearby table in his stride. In his path, Destiny's Embrace stood there at the back door, holding a bunny in her arms. "Hi there, Rainfe-" she was ignored as he pushed past her and slammed the door behind him.

"Should I even ask?" Destiny's Embrace said to the keyblade spirits before her. They all shook their heads hurriedly "no". "O-okay then." She said. Her hair was a mess of vines and beautiful flowers, strawn about in magnificent tendrils and her skin a soft shade of gold which shawn gorgeously in the sun. Her smile was small, but kind and warming to those around her.

Destiny's Embrace turned her attention to Soul Eater. "May I please talk to Way to the Dawn?" She asked sweetly. "Ughhhh…" Soul Eater growned, bashing her head with the couch pillow. If Soul Eater had a weakness, it'd be Destiny Embrace's kind face and voice that was patient and caring, a sweet song giving life to the wind.

"Finnnneeee." She sighed, giving in to her friend's request. Soul Eater was gone in a flash of light, leaving the couch vacant.

During all this, Oathkeeper had slowly retracted from the safety behind Oblivion and gone to her usual place, hooked onto his left arm. "How long is this gonna take?" She asked, looking up at her best friend. Oblivion just shrugged his shoulders, half his face unseen due to it covered by a jacket. Oathkeeper frowned at the response. "I hate it when your silent like that." She said in a huff, twirling her finger on his shirt.

In another flash of light, Way to the Dawn appeared, sitting down on the couch, replacing Soul Eater. "Hello." She said politely, with a kind smile on her face. Of course, her face was eerily similar to Soul Eater's, but was more awake and kind, the dark circles under her eyes gone and iris' a dark purple, contrast to the dark purple ones of before. She wore a messy bun in her long curly silver hair, a single strand still managing to go over her face and had normal teeth, with a less pointed nose. Her long sleeves were different too, one sleeve textured with feathers of an angel wing and the other sleeve of a demon wing. She wore a necklace that looked like her keychain, unlike Soul Eater, who had none.

"Dawny-chan!" Oathkeeper said in a squeal of delight. "Hello, Oathkeeper-kun." Way to the Dawn gave her a small wave, and nodded at Oblivion. Oblivion smiled and waved in reply.

"So, what did you wanna ask?" Way to the Dawn questioned Destiny's Embrace. Destiny's Embrace blushed and looked at her feet. "Do you know where Kingdom Key-san is?" She asked quietly.

Way to the Dawn face palmed, holding her head in her sleeve. "You know you could've asked Soul Eater that, right?" She said with an annoyed sigh. "Y-yeah, b-but… Soul Eater-san kinda scares me." Destiny's Embrace said timidly. She placed with a strand of hair and dwindled her thumbs in her embarrassment.

"I don't know," Way to the Dawn said, turning to ask the other keyblades "do you know where he is?" Oblivion and Oathkeeper looked at eachother, then turned to look at Way to the Dawn, shaking their heads. "I haven't seen him in quite some time." Oblivion said.

Way to the Dawn was a bit shaken. "You can talk?" She asked. She had never heard Oblivion speak before. "Yeah. Why?" He asked, oblivious.

"He just never needs to talk. We can communicate telepathically. Oblivion tells the funniest jokes, I swear." Oathkeeper said, starting to laugh. "STOP IT, YOU JOKESTER." She said, snorting and punching the blushing Oblivion in the arm playfully. She bended over, clutching her stomach in her fit.

Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Embrace exchanged confused glances before turning their attention back to the pair of keyblades. Oathkeeper sighed, calming down. She wiped a tear from her eye before speaking. "We came into existence together, so that's why we don't like being apart. I'd hate to separate from Oblivion. We both represent very important memories, yeah' know?" She said tilting her head and smiling. Oblivion brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it sweetly through the jacket covering his lips.

"Yep, you're totally not romantic whatsoever." Way to the Dawn said laughing softly. "Hm? What'cha say?" Oathkeeper asked, stiffening her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." Way to the Dawn said, waving her hand. "Anyways, about the Kingdom Key-" she was cut off, disappearing in a flash of white light. "Oh that must mean- Bye!" Destiny's Embrace said, her last words barely heard before she too disappeared in a flash of light. Both of the spirits were being summoned to their owners hand, ready to face any foe before them.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion were left alone together. "Hey," Oathkeeper started "do you ever miss being summoned?" They hadn't been summoned in a long while, partly due to their master being out of the action.

 _Sometimes_

Oblivion's comforting voice echoed through Oathkeeper's ears. "B-but, I feel so useless. Not being able to be help someone ever again." He pulled his partner into a hug as she started crying in his arms. "And Roxas, he…" She started choking on her words. "I can't help but feeling guilty. What if we weren't good enough? What if we were the reason… the reason he-" Oathkeeper started sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

"No, it is not your fault." Oblivion said. But he said it with a bitter taste in his mouth. Part him believed the same, but he needed to be strong for Oathkeeper. She was all he had left. Oathkeeper felt warm in his arms as he remembered the first time they were summoned by Roxas.

* * *

(I know Oathkeeper and Oblivion are in games before 358/2 days, but let's forget about that for the sake of the chapter, okay? :)

"How many days has it been?" Oathkeeper groaned, rolling around on the black glass floor. "I don't know, over 300, maybe?" Oblivion said, unsure. He laid down, clasping his hands over his black jacket.

"Ughhhh! Why haven't we been summoned yet?" She whined, tapping the glass. Oathkeeper was not very patient. Of course, she could keep promises and stuff, but sitting around and doing nothing was Oblivion's thing, not hers. She had a short attention span to unimportant things. The only thing that kept her going, was the fact that there was something important she had to do.

* * *

When they came into existence, Oathkeeper was drawn towards this heart's promise. This light, this faithfulness and kindness. This heart, was not boring. It had a fiery rage and was not a person that would sit around and watch life pass, awaiting orders. This heart was one of action and seemed exciting. But yet, there seemed to be another heart connected to this heart. This other heart had an intense memory of a kind female friend. A promise, is what binded this relationship and memory, one that was so powerful, it seemed that it would never be broken.

So, Oathkeeper was shaped and born out of this promise and memory towards this kind female friend. Their contract bound by Oathkeeper doing whatever it could to keep the promise alive, because it was just as important and precious now to Oathkeeper, as it was to this heart. As their contract was closed, a necklace with a wayfinder charm formed around Oathkeeper's neck.

Oblivion, was drawn towards this hearts perseverance. This heart was powerful and strong. This heart was independent and tough, but protected others close and important to it, holding others lives above its own. It showed no fear and was stubborn, showing no sign to giving in to others. But there was darkness too, so that shaped Oblivion's form. Like Oathkeeper, it was drawn towards this second heart it found.

Keyblades act like judges upon the people they choose to wield. They are beings which are bound by laws and rules of their own. With this job as judge, they are able to see into a heart; all their dreams, intentions, wishes, thoughts and memories. There is nothing that a keyblade's spirit cannot see.

This is why a keyblade of the light will not pick a heart of darkness and a keyblade of darkness will not pick a heart of light. Their intentions simply do not align.

There was one memory, or one collection of memories, that attracted Oblivion towards it. A relationship with a certain boy was what intrigued the keyblade most. Oblivion was then formed on this relationship with this friend, a friend whose patience and strength was appealing towards the keyblade. Also there was another connection, one that had not been made yet, but was so strong Oblivion could feel its importance in the present time. This relationship also intrigued Oblivion and the keyblade let itself get lost in it, let it run through its spirit like the wind and form its being like the a child creating a castle out of mud.

So, Oblivion was formed out of these feelings and memories towards this male friend and a friend not made. Their contract bound by Oblivion holding these memories close and promising to never forget them. Even if they could not be found, he would make sure they wouldn't be lost forever. These memories and feelings, were now as precious to the Oblivion as it was to the heart. A chained necklace formed around Oblivion's neck, with a black crowned charm.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion, once their keyblade had formed, it shattered into light and their spiritual bodies formed. They gently floated down to the floor and opened their eyes, to see the other keyblade spirit before them.

"EHHHHH?! ANOTHER?" Oathkeeper gasped, jumping back in surprise. She had only existed for about 5 seconds and already her world was turned upside down. "This shouldn't be happening! Why is there another keyblade? Arghh!" Oathkeeper paced back and forth, necklace bouncing on her chest.

After walking around in a circle mumbling to herself for awhile, she stopped and looked at the other keyblade who had stood silently the whole time. "Okay, okay… My name is Oathkeeper, what is your name?" She said calmly, doing a little curtsy in her white dress. Just because she was panicking didn't mean she didn't need to be polite.

"I'm Oblivion. Hi." He said awkwardly, with a tiny wave.

"That's it?"

"..."

"WELL?"

"Yeah." Oblivion said with a blank face.

Oathkeeper facepalmed. She couldn't deal with this. He was just so… so… quiet. Still. Calm. Relaxed. So… so… unlike her. She sighed and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. Hopefully, answers would come soon.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

It seemed like forever, (when, really, it'd only been 15 days) had passed and the two keyblades hadn't been summoned. Not just Oblivion, not just Oathkeeper, neither of them had been able to face battle.

Oathkeeper had been trying to keep herself entertained, but you can only run around for so long. It was time to finally interact with this other keyblade. And with his social skills, this conversation was not gonna be pretty.

She looked over at the other keyblade sitting down cross-legged on the black glass floor. He was taller than her, strong build with muscles, she could tell his spirit was a male based one. He had long slightly dark purple hair in a high pony tail, with bangs that went down to just under his eyes. He had black ear piercings, three on each ear. In Oathkeeper's opinion, he certainly wasn't unappealing to look at. Oblivion had a long black trench coat, overtop a purple zippered vest that had a funnel-shaped collar covering half his face. The eyes that were visible, were cold, tired and dark purple. He wore black shorts that went down to his thighs and tucked into his tall black boots with zippers. Each of Oblivion's hands were black gloved, with his left hand's middle finger sporting a white ring. What Oathkeeper found most peculiar, were the black demon wings extending out of his upper back, contrast to her own angel wings.

"Hi." He waved. He had noticed her staring at him. "Ah." Oathkeeper blushed a deep red and averted her eyes. First real conversation and this was not going according to plan. And it kept on getting weirder.

Oblivion started to laugh.

His voice was soft and kind. It was genuine and nice on the ears, not what Oathkeeper expected with his dark, brooding appearance. But none of that was important to Oathkeeper at the moment, who was embarrassed beyond belief. "Why are you laughing at me?!" She asked, annoyed.

Oblivion's laughter died down. "Oh, nothing. Just nothing." He said. Oathkeeper believed he was laughing even harder now. "Please tell me, please!" She whined, sitting beside him on the floor.

"Your face… it makes the most beautiful of expressions." Oblivion said between laughs.

 _What in kingdom hearts did that mean?_

Oathkeeper thought, confused. Her face was her face. There was nothing that significant about her face, in her opinion. It didn't matter how she looked, just that her blade was able to cut and do damage to her master's enemies.

 _It means, you shouldn't overthink things._

She heard his voice, but all that was coming out his mouth was laughter. No, the voice was speaking to her mind directly.

 _It seems we share the same mind, or telepathic channel. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine._

Oblivion said, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

 _So up until now, you've been…_

Oathkeeper asked, blushing.

 _Some of them, yes._

Oblivion responded.

The two just kept talking on, for hours. Days. Months. Keyblades don't need to sleep, eat or anything, so talking is what occupied their time.

"So, you have a tattoo on your foot too?" Oathkeeper asked. "Yeah." Oblivion answered. He unzipped and took the boot of his right foot and the kanji "闇" was imprinted on it. "Whoa." Oathkeeper said in awe. Without thinking, she grabbed his foot and started looking at it.

Oblivion laughed. Oathkeeper's strong curiosity always kept him on his toes. (Or off them, in this case) Their forms, they noticed, had lots of similarities. For instance, the rings, tattoos and the wings. Playfully, Oblivion pushed her over with a swoop of his demon wing, planting her face onto his foot.

"Ow!" Oathkeeper gasped in surprise. His foot was not the nicest smelling thing, at least, if Oathkeeper could smell, she'd presume it'd be so. "Not cool." She said, rubbing her nose and regaining her posture. Oblivion just gave her a mischievous smile from being his vest and wiggled his toes in response.

Lightly, Oathkeeper slapped him in the face with her own wing. He rubbed his face and smiled at Oathkeeper's childish anger. If he was going to be stuck for who knows how long in this black void, he might as well do it with her.

* * *

It was Oathkeeper who was gone first.

"And then, we should-" Oathkeeper was cut off. Gone, in a sparkle of light.

"Oathkeeper?!" Oblivion exclaimed, worriedly. He looked around wildly for his friend. Next, he was gone in a flash of light.

He appeared right next to Oathkeeper, in his keyblade form for the first time. His spirit was in a black void, yes, but his physical form had finally been used. If they were really both being used, shouldn't Oathkeeper's spirit be here too?

 _Oathkeeper, you there?_

He closed his eyes and called out to her. She just had to be here. She just had to.

 _If you're looking for Oathkeeper, she's not here._

A different voice responded to him.

Oblivion opened his eyes and saw a heart before him. Yes, the same strength and power that had called out to the spirit months prior. It was fiery, ablaze with anger and hatred. Like a flame, restless and undying. It's twilight coloured ethereal body was barely managing to stay stable, flickering and fizzing. What had warped this heart into such a degree was knowledge Oblivion did not know.

 _It's just me. Are you surprised? Or do you hate me too?_

The Unwanted Heart scoffed angrily, trying to control itself from lashing out but finding trouble to. Oblivion did not know what to do, so it stood silently, taking all the emotions in.

 _Anyways, I need you to help me remember._

It asked, more calm than last time.

 _Remember what?_

Oblivion replied.

 _I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING IN THE FIRST PLACE._

The Unwanted Heart yelled in a flash of rage. It was crying, clawing it's face in irritation. It was a mess of all these emotions, hatred, sadness, anger, fury, each like a shard of glass, constantly stabbing it in such a degree that the pain was unbearable. This heart was extremely dangerous and out of control and for the first time in its life, Oblivion felt scared.

 _THERE'S SOMETHING… Something… I'm forgetting… and it feels extremely important and I don't know what to do._

The Unwanted heart gasped out, curling in a ball in a weak attempt to comfort itself. There was a nagging feeling inside it, like something was missing. It's brain tried desperately to fill in the pieces, but acted as if there was no place to fill in the first place.

 _I can't really do anything, like recover what was lost, but I can be here as a reminder._

Oblivion said after thinking over its words carefully. The Unwanted Heart looked up at the keyblade spirit.

 _So, you can look at me and know there is something you need to remember, and never truly forget._

He continued. Oblivion pitied his master and could feel the heart's sadness. The keyblade spirit was pained to see him this way and extended it's help towards the heart. Oblivion stretched out his hand, and, after rubbing away its tears, the heart took his hand and stood up.

 _Thank you_

And with those words of gratitude, the Unwanted Heart smiled and Oblivion started to fade away in a sparkle of light. When he was done, he was back with Oathkeeper.

"OBLIVION!" She said happily, jumping into his arms. She hugged him tightly and almost sucked the breath out of him. "I thought I'd lost you!" Tears were streaming down Oathkeeper's face in happiness.

"C-can't b-breathe…" Oblivion barely managed to say under the pressure. "Oh don't be silly," Oathkeeper answered "you know keyblades don't need to breathe."

Oathkeeper pulled away from him and kissed his hand. She was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"I was really worried about you." Oathkeeper said in a soft whisper. She stared at the ground, holding Oblivions hands half an arm's length apart. The keyblade spirit seemed calm, but Oblivion could feel the tension, _the concern_ , in her fingertips.

Oblivion bit back the hurt he felt when he saw her like this and answered quietly. " _I was worried about you too."_


	2. To Unlock The Light Inside

AN: If you wanna see cute kid sora and KK go crazy. (Also, I use "he" because "he" looks like a male, but is really an "it". You'll see.)

* * *

The spirit gasped as it shot upright awake. It breathed heavily, panting. It's body slowly arouse from the light it had been submerged within. The spirit was confused, yes, but at the same time it knew. Something on the tip of the tongue.

It's big blue eyes adjusted to the familiar light surrounding it as it tried to recall the knowledge.

 _I'm a keyblade right?_

The spirit gave an unsure nod, it's short grey coloured hair bobbing. It had long yellow sleeves that started a 2 inches below its shoulder on it's arm. The spirit clenched and unclenched its hands which had short soccer gloves on them. It had a black vest with a zipper and blue undershirt. It had black shorts, with yellow baggy shorts on top that puffed out. And of course, it's shoes had the same colour scheme, with black, yellow, white and a blue stripe on top.

When it closed it's eyes, it could imagine it's weapon form clearly. A form that was unused, still shiny and still unboxed. The spirit puffed out it's cheeks as it sat cross legged wondering what to do.

In the silence he heard a faint voice that tickled his ears. It was gentle and warm, softly petting it's shoulders and trying to get the spirit's attention. The light whispered in his ears and it was like it was speaking to his heart directly. His heart tugged in a certain direction, etching him to listen.

Curious, he stood up, freeing himself from the ground that held it hostage. He closed his eyes and stood there, the only sound were his soft breathing. He let go and felt the calling tug its spirit towards its direction. It left its place in the realm of kingdom hearts

It opened it's eyes to be standing on the sands of a beach. The waves were crashing gently upon the shore and the sun shone brightly in the late day sky. He looked around, searching for what had been calling him. His eyes then spotted two figures on the beach. One seemed to be an older male kneeling down and a small boy conversing.

The keyblade spirit was about to go check it out, but spotted another spirit nearby, which stopped it in it's tracks. This spirit was different from him, mostly because this one was a female. Sure, both were affiliated with the Light Realm, but she was frowning, and seemed strangely out of place.

"Hello!" the keyblade yelled waving as he walked over to her. She jumped in surprise sening her heart a flutter. She hadn't seen him there. "Oh, um, hello?" Way to the Dawn said with an awkward smile. She smoothed out her shirt in a rush to look more presentable, and quickly attempted to fix her hair bun. "You know, you don't have to try so hard." The other spirit said laughing.

Way to the Dawn blushed slightly and quickly stopped fussing. She needed to change the topic, and fast. Wasn't there a reason why she was on this island in the first place? "May I ask why you're here?" Way to the Dawn said suddenly. The other spirit shifted his feet while thinking of a response.

"Is it weird to say I felt something calling me here?" He said slowly. The tugging at his heart was stronger now, and it was hard for the spirit not to give in and run towards it. Just what "it" was, the spirit was unsure. The spirit just knew, deep down, that everything would be clear if it found the owner of this voice.

"Not at all, but… why to a boy who is not your master?" She asked, confused. The spirit was taken back. "What do you mean?" He said.

"Well, he's my master, not yours. Do you not know anything about how the whole keyblade thing works?" She asked, a tad impatient. The spirit gave a sideways glance then forced a smile. He had no clue. Ignorance was bliss in this case.

"Okay, well, when a keyblade chooses a person with a heart that best suits them, or in this case, a person inherits the right, the keyblade spirit is then formed upon the person's wishes, thoughts and dreams, etc. I was just formed minutes ago in order to become this boys keyblade. Are you following?" Way to the Dawn explained. The other spirit nodded, but he wasn't sure he understood.

The spirit itself had been something alike to sleeping, waiting. His mind was a blur and barely knew anything except thoughts based and formed by strong feelings that came from his heart. If she was telling the truth - which, for some reason the spirit knew she was by instinct - then she'd only only been formed barely moments ago, and knew more than he did.

"So, because a person can only wield one keyblade, that means you shouldn't be here." Way to the Dawn said simply. The spirit looked at the young boy closely.

The boy's eyes were a soft turquoise and had a sort of depth to them that was startling coming from a child of his age. Yes this child had light inside of him, as all kids do, but the spirit could also see a tiny haze of darkness buried deep inside. The blade did not know why, but this darkness seemed to frighten him. This darkness, if given the chance, could swallow the light completely. The spirit's eyes darted to and from Way to the Dawn and the young boy, wondering if she could see this darkness.

The spirit was about to speak but then he noticed something. There was a presence of a bright light on the boy, like the scent of various foods on your fingertips after you eat or scratches on a piece of metal. This trace mixed in with this young boy's light so perfectly, it wasn't easy to sense at first, so the spirit's confusion seemed inevitable that he'd confuse the two. But once the spirit had a lock on it, it wasn't hard to tell the difference. The innocent light that laughed and played with this young boy, was definitely the same light that led him here.

"When the time comes for this young boy to summon me, don't get confused and come instead, ok?" Way to the Dawn said with a playful smile. She closed her eyes and placed a angel wing sleeved hand on her chest. "I may not be complete for some time, and the time may not come for years, but one day, I will be his keyblade."

"Riku, come on!"

A young voice called out from the distance. Everyone turned their heads to see another young boy with spiky brown hair waving his hands and smiling.

"I'm coming, Sora!"

The silver haired boy replied. His tiny fingers unlaced off of the keyblade the older man was holding out.

"That's Earthshaker. Maybe one day you'll actually meet his spirit, but he was the one that seeked me out through the young boy's heart." Way to the Dawn said. "I probably would've never even glanced in this direction if it weren't for him calling out to me."

The young boy seemed to be leaving as he said his goodbyes to the older brown-haired keyblade master. Way to the Dawn turned to the male spirit standing beside her. "I guess I myself should be leaving. A young child has no need for a weapon like me, and hopefully won't for some time," she said placing a hand on his shoulder "but I hope you find what you're looking for. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

The spirit nodded, and slowly started to smile. "Goodbye to you too, Way to the Dawn." He said. And without a word, Way to the Dawn disappeared in a flash of light, silently wondering how he knew her name.

* * *

The spirit waited until the time was right in order to continue on his quest. One day, the tugging pulled him from his rest to the familiar islands. For a moment, he stood on the beach watching the beautiful blue waters, the stars shimmering on it's reflecting surface. _It's so… peaceful_ the keyblade spirit thought.

When the time seemed about right, the spirit closed his eyes and let the tugging on his heart pull him to where he needed to be. The spirit dissolved and let the light overtake him as he was carried away like a leaf on the wind. When he opened his eyes, he was in the room of a young child. He looked around the room as he finally laid his eyes on a boy wrapped comfortably in his bed, sleeping soundly. The young child's breathing calm and relaxed as his mind was filled with wonderful dreams.

The spirit summoned his weapon form in his hand and pointed it towards the young child. He winced as the child rolled over to his other side suddenly. "Forgive me for intruding." the keyblade spirit whispered, not knowing if the child could hear him or not.

The keyblade shot out a light towards the young boy as the keyblade spirit slowly went into his being. The spirit felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he fell down and settled on the Station of Serenity. Darkness surrounded the large pillar, but it did not feel threatening or empty. The pillar itself was glowing, a faint pulse of bright energy flowing from it. On the pillar, was the boy, sleeping soundly, his boy encircled around the curve.

After taking in the blue pillar, he turned his head towards its owner on the stain glass floor, the reason why he came here in the first place. The spirit walked over to stand by his image. Viewing the boy's soul now, he could tell this child was not a keyblade wielder. Yet, why was the spirit's heart beating so fast in his chest? The light still had a hold on him, vines intertwining and wrapping around his heart. These vines had no thorns, if anything it was like a gentle hug that the spirit was happy to embrace. This child was innocent and pure, his heart small, but filled with a brilliant light that radiated kindness.

And yet, why wasn't this child a keyblade wielder?

The spirit could sense his potential as one… but there was something off about the child from last time he saw him. Something was buried deep down inside the young boy's heart, a faint heartbeat different to the child's. As if the child's heart could sense the probing, the heart's bright energy moved and shifted to cover up this other presence, protecting it with it's own light. The spirit tried to look again, but couldn't find it under the child's barrier. Had the young child's heart found out that it was here?

"Hello?"

The Little Heart called out to the spirit and "Ah! Hi, sorry!" He said, turning around to face the voice. What his eyes saw however, was another boy standing on the pillar that looked exactly the same as the brown spiky hair boy asleep below him, fuzzy bunny pajamas and all. "Wait, why are there two of you?" The spirit said puzzled. The boy giggled."I'm Sora's heart, silly."

Okay, so this boy's name was Sora the spirit thought. He had heard the name before back on his first visit, but didn't think much of it. The "Sora" in front of him had a faint glow, with a faint orangey tint to "him". The heart's voice sounded oddly familiar, but the spirit was clueless as to why. "His" smile was just as cheerful as the Sora below the spirit. "Technically, this is me," the apparition said gesturing to the platform they were standing on "but this in my opinion, appearing like this is wayyy better! Afterall, I am the true form of his heart. So, may I ask what your doing here?"

"Yeah, um, I'm just checking why you don't wield a keyblade." The spirit replied. In all sense, that was the truth, but why did the spirit sound so guilty. The heart gave a reassuring smile in response, which was just beyond adorable.

"Okay, I trust you." Sora's heart said.

The spirit nodded and looked around. "What's a keyblade?" The heart asked curiously, tilting "his" head. The spirit thought for a minute.

"Well, it's a weapon that is used to defeat all sorts of evil creatures and either work to protect kingdom hearts, or open up its contents. I'm pretty sure I was born there… a representative I think." The spirit's mind was usually blank, but in this heart's presence the words seemed to tumble out quicklier than he could think about them. "I'm a keyblade, well it's spirit anyways."

"Are you supposed to be a weapon? You… h-hurt people?" Sora's heart asked, tilting 'his' head.'He' looked saddened, 'his' voice full of concern. The spirit looked down at the little heart's eyes. Those big blue eyes looked frightened, as if the spirit was a monster. The spirit smiled and went over to stand in front of the boy's heart, kneeling down to level with 'him'. He smiled and ran his fingers through the heart's spiky brown hair which was soft and easy to maneuver through.

The spirit took a deep breath and summoned it's weapon form for the child's heart to see. "A weapon yes can hurt people, but it can also be used to protect the people important to you. If you champion the ones you love, then you can unlock a keyblade's true power." The child's heart hesitantly touched the blade and smiled as it traced its warm fingers across the silver metal shaft. This sent shivers down the spirit's spine. No other person had made contact with his weapon form before.

Sora's heart's eyes darted from the keyblade and spirit, and sensing the discomfort, retracted it's hand. "S-sorry." It said timidly. The spirit shook its head. "It's fine." He replied with a reassuring smile. The heart's touch was so familiar, no wonder this was most likely the source of the voice that had called out to the spirit's own heart.

The heart started to turn transparent as the boy below him started to fade, He turned his head and saw the young boy's soul starting to flinch and wake up. "Looks like I'm waking up… Hey, I never got your name." The heart asked with a bright smile.

"I-I don't know." The spirit said bashfully and blushed. "I could help you find your name." The heart said. The spirit was doubtful. Yes, he could tell this heart was strong. With a powerful light that was like a refreshing wave, it washed over the spirit by just being in it's presence. But could it really retrieve something as precious as its name?

"I'm sorry if this hurts, but I'm going to have to touch your heart directly." The heart said with a reluctant face. The spirit nodded, bracing himself for whatever pain would come.

The heart reached "his" arm into the spirit's chest, the hand passing through his outer body. The spirit winced at first, but felt an odd warmth spread through him as their hearts touched. Sora's Heart had closed "his" eyes as "he" searched for an answer.

"It's Kingdom Key."

The Heart replied after a minute. The spirit looked up from the ground, his mind swirling. "King-duh-m Key." He said testing it out on his tongue. The name felt right, like a puzzle fitting into place. Kingdom Key nodded, still unsure how the heart was able to do such a thing. "Thank you."

The heart was mostly transparent now as the seconds rolled on. "I guess this is goodbye." Kingdom Key said regretfully. He was unsure what would happen after this. Would it be forced to sleep again by that unknown entity? He didn't want to be alone.

"Are you not going to come back? Promise me you will."

The Kingdom Key sighed. "Of course," he extended his pinkie finger towards the heart "I promise." The heart look hesitant, but then smiled "his" usual optimistic smiled and "his" ghostly hand took the pinkie.

"Goodbye." The Heart said. Everything turned white, as the young child woke up. With everything fading, the last thing the spirit saw was the heart's wonderful smile.

* * *

The next thing the Kingdom Key saw when he opened his eyes was Way to the Dawn. Just how long had it been? How much time had passed since he saw that child? Kingdom Key shook his head as he focused his thoughts on the keyblade in front of him. Her face was in the familiar frown he saw her so often wear.

"Hey Dawn." Kingdom Key said. Way to the Dawn looked up at him, meeting his eyes, biting on her thumb nail. Those green eyes always looked so deep in thought. It was as if a mist was constantly moving and gears turning in those beautiful irises.

"There's been a huge mistake. I think your the child's keyblade." She said. Kingdom Key raised an eyebrow, confused more than ever. "Huh?" He managed to say.

"You heard Riku calling out to you too, right?" Way to the Dawn asked. She seemed worried. Of course, she was the type of spirit to be stressed with details and overthink everything, but good at heart nonetheless. Her words were always thought out, if she had made a mistake, it couldn't be good.

"Yes…" Kingdom Key said, still confused. He was still unsure which of the children had, because best friends tend to have similar… well, he couldn't put it into words exactly, because it was mostly likely only a keyblade thing, but he could call it an aura. It would be the same for family members because they share the same house, and spend so much time with each other, so their heart's aura's would be familiar. Sure, each person's heart felt different, but unless you spend your life alone, you have at least a few hearts that have touched yours in some way. Anyhow, the two friends certainly made an impact on the other.

Secretly, Kingdom Key had hoped it would stay like that. He'd hate to see the two separated.

Way to the Dawn took a deep breath. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I think you're his keyblade," she said, delivering her second line with a hint of sadness "not me."

"What makes you say that?" Kingdom Key asked.

"Well, I-I'm not really… I don't exist yet. My interests don't match up with his… or anyones for that matter. I made a mistake and I woke up at the wrong time. I'm such an idiot." Way to the Dawn said, starting to cry a little.

Kingdom Key took her hands off his shoulders and held them between the two. Studying her face now, he could see her eyes had a faint red tint around them. She must've cried before, feeling all alone and doubting herself. This time, he was here.

"Hey…" He started. His mind hesitated to tell her this next line. It's not like he couldn't tell her not to cry. Sometimes it's okay to let it all out, but he wasn't sure this was one of these times. "Please don't cry… Are you sure?" Kingdom Key asked.

"Yes. I am very sure." She nodded. Looking into those brilliant eyes of hers, it was hard not to believe her.

"What do you want me to do?" Kingdom Key asked.

"I need you to look after him. Please make sure… he…" her eyes darted back and forth pleadingly. Looks like she _did_ see that darkness.

"Okay, I will." he said. Way to the Dawn nodded slowly and let go of his hands. She smiled as she faded away into the light surrounding them. Kingdom Key thought about she was the only other Keyblade spirit he met. "Goodbye."

* * *

Darkness.

Everywhere, there was darkness.

Specifically, Riku was surrounded by darkness.

The Kingdom Key reached out to his wielder's heart and was met with nothing but an icy cold haze which suffocated it. As a keyblade of the realm of light, Kingdom Key couldn't stand it anymore. The darkness pierced his soul like sharp vines, twisting and digging into its very being. If it had blood in its veins, it would bleed to death.

But, in the distance, there was a light.

It was small, but unusually bright in the desolate void. It was like a beam of sunshine cutting through the clouds during a raging storm. Kingdom Key dragged his feet towards this small beacon, the darkness still trying to grab hold of it.

The light waited patiently, its outstretched arm unwavering. This light was familiar to the spirit, as his heart was racing in his chest to show its recognition. As it reached the light and held it in his hands, he was pulled through.

Kingdom Key was drawn towards this light's hope. It was constantly shining and smiling. It had no one to impress, it just naturally enjoyed helping people, and seeing their happiness before its own. It's unnatural optimism kept it going through tough times, helping up others in its wake. It was always see the good in people before the bad. If anything, the Kingdom Key would describe this light as _warm_. With such a radiance, it had found the Kingdom Key. As all these emotions and feelings were coursing through him, the Kingdom Key silently approved the small light's brilliant glow.

Deep down in his heart something clicked. It was like a contract being made, a promise of great importance. Something sparked inside him. The keyblade spirit looked down on it's chest to see a metal chained necklace forming on his neck. The charm was silver and was a big circle with two smaller circles like ears on top.

When Kingdom Key opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a stained glass platform. It was oddly familiar, filled with a bright energy. It just had to be _him_.

" _Sora."_

Kingdom Key whispered. He had formed a contract with Sora. He thought for a minute. If a keyblade of the light went to a heart of darkness, of course they wouldn't be right for each other. Instinctively, he had found the closest heart of light to move on to.

Kingdom Key put a hand on his chest thoughtfully, looking out in front of him and the young chocolate-haired boy to see the silver haired boy with his outstretched hand. He always knew he'd be summoned to be used in battle, but not like this.

 _I'm so sorry, Dawn._

* * *

AN: I kinda ship Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn. A tiny bit.


End file.
